


Long Showers, Morning Flowers

by dangerousintraining



Category: Bang&Burn (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousintraining/pseuds/dangerousintraining
Summary: Brief descriptions of graphic scenes, nothing too badSet after 33.After Daegan gets back to his shitty apartment, he wants nothing more than to clean himself off and sleep.  He doesn't have work the next day, so he'll have prime time for getting drunk and forgetting everything that happened, until he gets a call from the boss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i binged the whole comic yesterday and there's no fics :( so here y'all go take some shitty fic  
> There will be a chapter two, I just wanted to get this posted right after I finished it.

He had been showering since he got home.  How he had gotten home was still a big foggy. With how out of his head he was, it was amazing he’d even been able to drive from the warehouse back to his shitty apartment.  Rather, not his apartment, but Rowen’s apartment. Deagan’s own apartment was perfect, but at least it didn’t have mice in the building and screaming matches from the surrounding tenants at damn near all hours.  He had still been able to hear the streets, cars and people walking and sirens ringing, as he climbed the stairs to his apartment, peeled off his clothes, and turned on the water. He hasn’t waited for it to get warm, instead just wanting to wash off the fucking blood from his face.  He had scrubbed his cheek and his entire face, but mostly just his fucking cheek. No matter how much cheap soap and barely warm water he used, he could still feel the blood there. Noah’s blood. Noah’s blood from Noah’s death that he caused. He’d known it would happen as soon as he planned to tell Gammon, but it felt so much more real now.  He had a duffel full of cash and he’d seen it happen. He couldn’t pretend like it wasn’t his fault.

Logically he knew it would’ve happened without him. Gannon would’ve found out at some point and Noah would’ve met the same fate, but he still killed a man.  He killed them both, Noah and Duchess.

After the water felt like it had began to freeze and his fingertips were wrinkled and soft, Daegan turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off.  He could still hear the telltale drip of a broken faucet and grimaced. He hadn’t asked his landlord yet to fix it, but he was starting to consider it. The sound was small, but it could be deafening in the small studio apartment.  He shook his head to himself, deciding against it. He landlord was an old asshole of a man and he would rather deal with the leaking water than deal with him. He went to his bed and sat down, looking out the window for the moment.  Everything seemed to be slowing down. There weren’t as many people outside, the fighting down the hall was silent, there hadn’t been police sirens for the past few minutes. Daegan didn’t bother getting dressed again, just laid back in bed and dropped his towel to the ground. He’d pick it up later, he was planning on doing laundry that day and he really didn’t have the motivation to get up and walk to the hamper in the corner of the room.  He just sat for a long moment before he allowed himself fall back on the bed. He closed his eyes and frowned. He’s know about plenty of people dying, sure. He’s heard stories from other agents undercover, heard about much worse things they’d had to go through, heard about things done to them, but this was his first undercover job and the first time he’d had to see someone shot and see someone’s skull caved in, and he never thought he’d had his face caressed in such a soft way after watching Gammon so violent.  While he was sure he’d gotten all of the blood off, he could still feel the man’s hand on his cheek, gentle in a way he didn’t think a man like King could be, but still with the hint of strength and power beneath it. He was lost in his own thoughts again when his phone went off. He dragged himself up and went to his discarded jeans on the ground, pulling the phone out and not checking the number before answering it. He held it to his ear and froze as he heard Gammon’s voice before he could get a word out.

“I’ll be there to get you at 11, wear something cute, doll,” Daegan heard, and, damn it, he could practically feel the smirk on Gammon’s face through the words.  Before he could ask what was happening, the call ended and Daegan was alone in his room, holding the phone to his ear and wondering what the fuck Gammon wanted with him.  He wasn’t mad, right? He couldn’t be, Daegan hadn’t done anything wrong. Well, besides the whole secret agent undercover to send him to prison for the rest of his life, but he hasn’t found out about that.  He couldn’t, they’d been too careful to cover it up. His hand moved on its own, closed the phone and brought it back to the night stand. He laid on the bed again and looked to the clock, reading bright red numbers through the cracked screen. 

_ 2.47 am _

So he at least had time to sleep before his secret meeting.  That was if he could even get to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what had happened and clear his mind and-

And when he woke up, he groggily looked to the clock again and muttered to himself he had an hour before Gammon got there, trying to ignore the swell of anxiety in his chest as his sleep muddled mind remembered the events from the night before and the uncertainty of their new meeting.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Wear something cute._

Deagan looked through the few clean clothes he had left.  After the night before, he was torn between wanting to lay in bed and do nothing and wanting to follow all of Gammon’s orders to a T to avoid the same fate as Duchess and Noah.  He finally decided on an old, wear par of skinny jeans that had gotten more than enough holes in the after the years and a worn tshirt with a band logo from something he remembered his dad listening to.  He took a few minutes to braid his hair down the side, toying with it a bit as he waited.  He looked to the clock and sighed heavily.  He only managed to waste fifteen minutes and had the better part of an hour to wait until Gammon arrived.  He looked around the apartment.  It was messy, filled with old take away containers, dirty clothes littering the floor, and pop cans laying on any flat surface, but he ignored the mess in favor of his laptop.  He worked on his report a bit more, edited his noted from his investigation into King, and answered the few emails he’d gotten from his peers at work.

Right at eleven, his phone rang, and he reached over to answer it.  As soon as he held it to his ear, he heard his boss’s voice.

“Come outside.”

The call was ended and Daegan had to mentally prepare himself to go.  He pushed the chair back so he could stand and made his way out, having the take the stairs again, because of course the elevator was still fixed.  It had broken his first week there and had never been fixed.

While he wasn’t sure what he was expecting waiting for him, it certainly wasn’t Gammon standing outside his Cadillac, the same one he’d seen Duchess and Noah dragged from the night before, leaning against the side, with a rose in his hand.  He had that same smirk as always on his face and tossed the single flower to Deagan once he was close enough.  He managed to stumble forward to catch it, mentally cursing himself for looking like some eager kid to get the small gift, and frowned as a thorn hooked in his skin and caused a small cut, just tugging enough to rip away the first layer of skin.  There wasn’t any blood, and he had barely felt it, but Gammon  still took a step forward, taking Deagan’s hand in his own.  He brought it to his lips, still smirking as he pressed a light kiss to the new, barely there mark.  “Sorry, sugar, didn’t mean to hurt you, just thought you’d like a little something.”  Deagan was silent and watched carefully as the larger man opened the passenger side door of the car.

“Come on in, I want to take you somewhere.”  There was a hand on the small of his back, fingers splayed out and reaching down as he was led into the car, settled into his seat.  It wasn’t until Gammon had gotten into his own seat and started the car that Deagan found his voice.

“Where are we going?” he asked.  “And why did you get me this?  Did I do something wrong?”

Gammon chuckled, and Deagan hated the way it sounded so deep and nice to him.  This was a dangerous man, not some laugh between friends, he shouldn’t like it that much.  “No, you haven’t done anything wrong, I just wanted a chance to take out a pretty face like you.”

Deagan was quiet at that.  He had tried to brush off the pet names and compliments at first, he figured the man must do it to everyone, but he hadn’t seen Gammon call anyone the names, and after talking with Dija, he knew she hadn’t heard Gammon call anyone pretty like that.  Sexy, sure.  Hot, she’d heard plenty of times, and he’d never been too subtle when he saw someone he’d like to take to bed or what he wanted to do, but she’d never heard him call someone a pretty face like he called Deagan.  Rowan, rather.  He stopped being Deagan the moment he stepped outside, he was Rowan again.  He tried to remind himself that.  It helped him a bit.  Gammon wasn’t talking to him, he was talking to a character, even if it was starting to get hard to tell the difference between the two now.  Deagan could never really tell where he stopped and Rowan started.

He held the rose in his hands and studied it before saying again, “where are we going, sir?”  He didn’t know if he still should be calling Gammon that, it seemed like the man was trying to be more casual with him, but it just felt right, and he didn’t want to take the chance that Gammon wanted it to keep happening.  At least he wasn’t left in the dark for much longer over whether or not Gammon wanted it to continue.

“Fuck, kid, you don’t know what it does to me to hear you always saying that.  I know I got all my other little workers saying it, they all know to show some fuckin’ respect, but none of ‘em sound as good as you with it.”  He chuckled again and Rowan curled his shoulders up a bit, not sure how he was supposed to react.  He was thankful with Gammon continued.  “I’ve seen you going out and getting that shit with Dija and getting that boxed shit after work, and I can look at you, you’re not taking care of yourself.  We’re going to get you a real breakfast, I’m gonna be treatin’ you right today, treatin’ you like you should be treated.”  He grinned a toothy smile and took one hand off of the wheel, laying it on Rowan’s thigh.   He didn’t move up, just kept it there possessively.

“Do you do this with all of your employees?” Deagan asked, not knowing what else he could say to fill the silence.

“You already know the answer to that, sweetheart.”

The rest of the ride was silent, save for the soft rock music coming from the stereo, and Rowan looked up once he felt the car park and saw them outside a small diner.

Gammon got out of the car and opened the door for Deagan.  Just like before, he laid a hand on his back and started leading him out of the Cadillac.  “You can just leave your little gift in here for now, no need to bring it in.”  Gammon waited for Deagan to gently set the rose down on the car seat before he started bringing them inside.  Deagan could feel himself curling up a bit, staying close to Gammon as they walked in, even though he was the source of his anxiety.

As they walked in, Gammon started leading them both to a booth in the back corner.  He grabbed two menus from the server’s station as he did, though it looked like none of the staff seemed to mind.  He guided Deagan into his seat, then sat across from him and leaned back.  He dropped both the menus on the table and opened his own. 

“Get anything you want, it’s all on me,” he said, not hiding the way he dragged his eyes over the man in front of him.

Deagan’s cheeks blushed and he looked down, his hands grabbing the menu and opening it.  “I’m really not hungry, you don’t need to do this,” he muttered as he looked over names and prices.

“I’m well aware I don’t need to do it, but it’s called a fuckin’ date, and I want to,” Gammon said with a laugh.  “Now pick something.”  He waved over one on the waitresses, who greeted him with a smile.

As Deagan tried to hide his face in the menu, he heard the server say, “it’s been a while since you’ve been in, King, we’ve missed you.”  She set two mugs down that she brought over for them and filled them with coffee from her pot. 

Gammon took a sip of his coffee, not minding the steam rolling off of it, before answering.  “Haven’t had anyone to bring by lately.”  He looked over to Deagan again with a smirk.  “He looks sweet enough, doesn’t he?”

“Don’t be talking about him like he’s not here,” she reprimanded with a smile, swatting at his shoulder.  She looked to Deagan.  “Do you know what you want yet, dear?” she asked.  She set down the pot of coffee and pulled a small notebook and pen from her back pocket, looking at him expectantly. 

“Oh, um…I’ll just have some eggs and sausage,” Deagan answered.

She wrote down the order with a nod and looked over to Gammon.  “I’ll get your usual going and it should all be out in a little bit.”  She picked up her pit again and left, going to a few other tables to get orders or fill up mugs before she got their order in.  Deagan watched her go instead of looking at Gammon in front of him until he heard a laugh and looked up.

“You don’t have to look so scared, kid, I don’t bite.”  Gammon chuckled and leaned in with a wink.  “I mean, I won’t here, but there’s always time later.”

“I’m not scared, I just don’t do this kind of stuff that often,” Deagan answered, keeping his face up to meet Gammon’s eyes.

“Yeah?  When’s the last time you went out?”

Deagan shrugged.  “Haven’t had a first date in almost six years, and I don’t usually just get picked up and taken out like this,” he said.  It was his backstory for Rowan, but it was still true for Deagan.  He had a boyfriend before he started working undercover, and his ex had broken it off before he started going undercover.  Or rather, Deagan was going to try to talk about options, and then he walked in on him getting a blow job from the barista at their favorite coffee shop.

Gammon raised an eyebrow.  “Six years?  You with someone that long or just sittin’ around alone?”

Deagan sighed and shrugged again.  “I was with someone, didn’t end well, so I left and came here.”  He waited a moment, trying to think of what he could say, and then asked, “what about you?  I can’t be the first person you’ve taken here, right?”  He tried to ignore the part of him that really hoped Gammon hadn’t taken anyone there before. 

“Nah, sweetheart, don’t worry, I don’t go out too much, if that’s what you’re worried about.  Mostly just pick up a nice piece of ass and keep them for the night.  I’m not too much of a date kinda guy.”  He leaned back and drank from his coffee again.

“Then why bring me here?”

“Do I really needa answer that?” Gammon asked.  “Fuckin’ look at you, not everyday you got eyes like that looking back at you, I wanna keep you around as much as I can.” He smirked and looked up as the same waitress came back with their food, setting their plates down on the table. 

“Here you boys go, this should be everything,” she said, a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast in front of Deagan, and a large omelet and plate of potatoes in front of Gammon.  “Just call me over if you need anything else, hon,” she said as she left the two alone again.

“Go on, eat up, kid, you need some real food in you,” Gammon chuckled, watching as Deagan was still trying to process what had been said. 

Deagan was still for a moment before grabbing a fork and taking a few bites.  Gammon was right, he forgot how good real food was.  He’d been living off frozen burritos, hot pockets, and fast food for too long.  He let out a soft moan, but stopped as soon as he realized he did and looked up. 

Gammon just laughed and started eating his own food.  “Fuck, I’d like to hear that again,” he said.  “So, come on, tell me more about you.  I don’t do dates, but I at least know how they’re supposed to go, and I wanna know more shit about you, or whatever it is people do.” 

Deagan took a moment and set his fork down, thinking before he answered, “there’s not really that much too me.  I moved here a while ago and I’ve been working for you for the most part.”  He had a whole backstory ready, he’d had to come up with one when he was preparing for his mission, and while he had it all memorized as well as his own real past life, it felt weird lying to Gammon and telling him about a life he never lived.

Eventually, as they ate, Gammon got a few details out of him, and Deagan even managed to get a few details from Gammon, which he locked away to file in his report later.  He wasn’t sure if it would help, but it wouldn’t hurt to have a few details on the personal life of his target.  After they finished, Gammon pulled his wallet from his pocket and dropped a fifty on the table before standing up.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you home again,” he said, laying hi hand on Deagan’s back once they were both standing and headed for the door.  He looked over his shoulder as the staff called a goodbye to them both and grabbed his keys from his pocket.  Despite telling himself he shouldn’t, Deagan leaned into the hand on his back, walking closer to Gammon.

“Is this going to be a regular thing now?” he asked, looking up at the man as they got back to the Cadillac.  A door was opened for Deagan and he slipped inside, not missing the way Gammon’s hand traveled down further for just a second. 

“Well,” Gammon started as he walked around the car and got into his own spot, “I’ve got a little thing I’m doin’ tonight, having Dija and Tannis and all them you’ve been workin’ with, we’re all going to my place and getting a drink, and I’d be real happy if you stopped by for the night.”  He started up the car and looked to Deagan with a grin.  “Think I’ll be seein’ you there?”

It wasn’t even a choice.  Gammon was his boss, he was powerful, and it wouldn’t be good to piss him off and say no, and his report would really be able to benefit from a night with King and some of his closest employees, and Deagan tried to ignore the part of him that really wanted to go just to be with Gammon and see what would happen.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short lol  
> Come talk to me on tumblr :) madiram1967.tumblr.com


End file.
